Real is Always Better Than Fantasy
by angiesezrawr
Summary: Sephiroth catches Zack and Cloud in a compromising position and gets the wrong idea...and decides to offer a suggestion.  SxZxC Yaoi!


So my creative writing class has really made me want to write more and what's more fun to write about than attractive men banging each other? My friend and I wanted to write more so we wrote these one shots for each other, so this is for muffinsaysrawr15. It's pretty much just smutty...yay for plotless sex! X) Well somewhat of a plot I suppose, but who cares about that right now XP So yeah if you don't like yaoi, well then why did you click on this story...

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Final Fantasy then all of the attractive male characters would be required to always be naked...therefore I own nothing

Enough rambling now so read the story..._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, why do I have to always be so weak? <em> Cloud knew these training sessions with Zack were helping him immensely, but he still always felt pathetic. It seemed like Zack had received absolutely no damage by the time Cloud had sweat dripping from his brow and could barely stand.

The two men had only been training for around twenty minutes, and Cloud was already having trouble holding his ground against the sword of the larger man. He was at least thankful that Zack didn't use the buster sword with him yet, he wouldn't last half a second with that giant death monster.

"Come on Cloud, you can do better than that!" Zack jokingly scolded as he reached out his hand to help the younger man off the ground once again. Cloud looked away, still feeling ashamed, but accepted the offer and stood up with Zack's guidance.

He stood shakily on his aching feet, doing his best to hold his position. _Even with Zack's help I'm not cut out for SOLDIER. _

Zack sighed and dropped his sword, making the clinking metal sound fill the room. "Hey kid I know you can do this so quit being such a downer," Zack said trying to lighten the mood. "And your form is all off now. How many times do I have to show you this?" He walked behind Cloud and wrapped his arms around him to hold them in place. He unintentionally pressed against Cloud back while moving him through the motions for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Cloud tried his best to keep his breathing steady. He didn't really mind when Zack showed him the correct movements. He actually loved it in fact, the thick, muscled arms wrapped tightly around him, the warm body being pressed against him with every move. Of course he found Zack attractive, who wouldn't? Of course he would never admit to this little crush. He always tried his hardest to push the feelings away, knowing nothing could ever happen between them. He would never kiss those luscious lips, feel that deliciously toned chest, have the gorgeous man buried deep within him…

"Hey Cloud are you even listening?" Cloud jumped a little when Zack's words snapped him out of his thoughts.

"S-sorry, just kind of out of it today I guess…" he said softly and stared at the ground again.

"The sooner you get this, the sooner you can leave Cloudy," Zack said with a smile and let go of Cloud so he could face him.

"Stop calling me that…" He really didn't mind the nickname, just every time Zack called him by a pet name Cloud couldn't help but picture him saying his name like that while thrusting inside him. _Why do all these SOLDIER guys have to be so damn sexy all the time!_

Now Cloud just wanted to get out of there before his little predicament in growing in his pants became any more apparent. He took a deep breath and took his position before Zack.

Even with the pain consistently growing in his arms and the feeling being lost in his legs he was still surprised by how easily Zack took him down. Once Zack's sword had clashed with his, he lost his weakening balance and tumbled to the floor with Zack following him, their swords flying in opposite directions.

He landed with a painful thump on the firm ground as Zack brought his arms out to catch himself as to not crush Cloud's small frame. Zack laughed a little as stared down at Cloud from his position on his hands and knees above the boy.

"Oh Chocobo you could have just asked!" he said playfully, earning an adorable blush from Cloud.

"Shut up Zack and get off of me," Cloud said as strongly as he could and tried to wiggle out from under Zack. He found these efforts useless though as Zack pinned his arms down and gave one of his famous pouting puppy faces.

"What you don't like me?" he said with fake hurt and stuck out his bottom lip.

Cloud rolled his eyes and was about to respond, but was interrupted by a soft chuckle. Both men turned towards the door and stared at none other than Sephiroth leaning casually on the door frame, smirking at the two of them. Zack jumped off of Cloud, trying to hide his blush.

Cloud sat up and rubbed the back of his head nervously. _Just my luck…_he thought as he watched the general slowly walk over to them. They both were surprised by the smirk he was still wearing. It wasn't a smile, but still a rare sight to see on the man.

"Uh…hey Seph," Zack said with a nervous smile as he looked up.

Sephiroth gave another small laugh. "Well so much for training I can see."

"We were training it looks worse than it is!" Zack sputtered.

"No need to get so defensive, I was merely voicing my views on the situation. What else am I to think when I see you kneeling over Cloud here, flirting with him?"

_He knows my name? _Of course Cloud was shocked, he didn't find himself that impressive. _Zack must talk about me_ he thought before remembering the problem at hand and the blush returned to his cheeks.

"…Why are you here anyway?" said Zack, attempting to change the subject.

"Well a certain someone missed the meeting today and I was sent to discover your whereabouts…however now I can see you have been busy," he replied with the smirk never leaving his face.

"You know nothing happened Seph!" Zack yelled out at him.

"I do not in fact know that for sure, however I would not be opposed to something happening." The smirk finally disappeared and was replaced with a blank expression, which would be strange for anyone but him at a time like this.

Zack and Cloud both returned Sephiroth's statement with confused looks, making him chuckle.

"What, you wanna watch me get it on with Cloudy here?" Zack joked and gave a cocky grin.

"What?" Cloud jumped nervously and stared wide-eyed at Zack, making him burst into laughter.

Sephiroth, with his continuously blank stare, calmly said, "No, I would rather join in your endeavors."

Both men snapped their heads around to stare at the still expressionless man. "Ha didn't know you swung that way Seph. If I did I would have gotten into those sexy leather pants years ago," Zack said after regaining his composure and realizing the opportunity at hand.

_Are they serious? They have to be messing with me. No way they're gay especially Zack! _Cloud looked panicked and felt his face heating up even more.

"Would the two of you like to accompany me back to my apartment then or would you prefer to be ravaged here?"

"Nah I'd rather we not get walked in on and I want the chocobo to be as comfortable as possible."

_Could this really be happening? Am I not only going to get Zack, the man of my dreams, but also the fucking general? _Cloud did not budge from his seat on the floor, wondering how in the world this could be happening. No one was every near Sephiroth! He never would have thought that of all the choices, they would pick his scrawny, pathetic self. He would have thought any of the other guys in the barracks had a better chance. And it's not like they wouldn't either, they talked all the time about getting into a first class's pants.

"Don't just sit there Cloud get off your ass so we can go back to Seph's and pound into it!"

Cloud gasped and practically choked on air as he attempted to swallow. _This has to be a dream…_

Zack laughed and grabbed Cloud's arms to pull him up. "Come on kid don't look so scared, it'll be fun!"

"Well you did not bother to ask his opinion of my offer and-" He stopped when he looked down and noticed the bulge growing in Cloud's pants and his smirk returned. "Ah never mind, I see we have his full consent."

Cloud looked down at where Sephiroth and now Zack were staring and pulled his arms from Zack's hold to cover himself while blushing furiously.

As Sephiroth led them back to his apartment, Cloud was in a complete daze. He felt like he was floating, probably because his entire body felt numb so he could not feel his feet against the ground. Zack laughed at his kid-in-a-candy-shop expression and took his hand to help guide him. However, this only made it worse for Cloud. The warmth of Zack's hand and their fingers tangled together only made him feel dizzier.

At last they reached Sephiroth's apartment and Cloud was dragged inside, his mind still full of fluff. He shook his head and looked around, gaping at the expensive looking furniture adorning the rooms in his view.

"I can give you a tour later Cloud, but how about we make our way to the bedroom first," Sephiroth said as he watched Cloud's surprised face.

Cloud blushed and nodded as the general led the other two men to his room. He strolled into the room and casually pulled off his shirt before sitting on the bed and patting the empty space next to him. "Will you two be joining me anytime soon?"

Zack could barely stop himself from drooling and Cloud let out a small moan, unable to hold back his excitement. Of course everyone had seen the general's chest as he displayed it in his uniform with the straps going across. Never though had either of them seen him up close like this and he was absolutely stunning. His toned chest and abs were shaped perfectly, all the way down to the inviting trail of silvery hair disappearing below his waistband.

Sephiroth just laughed at their expressions of pure lust. "Well what are you waiting for?"

As Zack began to walk over to the shirtless god, Cloud reached out and grabbed his arm without thinking. Zack turned and gave him a confused look. "What is it Cloudy, are you nervous?" he asked with a hint of worry.

"W-well of course I am…but that's not it." He looked away trying to hide his blush. "I just…I don't want to watch you with him yet…I want you first," he almost whispered as his blush deepened.

Zack laughed and Sephiroth smirked at how innocent the blond was. "Well well the chocobo is being quite selfish."

"Well I've wanted you for a while so uh…" Cloud's entire face was red by now, realizing he'd just admitted his feelings for the man.

This made Zack laugh even harder. "Why didn't you say so! I didn't think you were catching on to my hints," he said and gave him a wink.

"You…you like me?" Cloud's mouth dropped as he practically yelled it out. _Is that even possible? For an incredibly sexy first class like Zack to like ME? _

"What did you think my flirting was all a joke? Why did you think I press myself against you so much when I show you moves? And I thought I was being pretty obvious," Zack chuckled at how clueless he could be.

_He does that on purpose? _This couldn't possibly be happening. Zack really liked him?

Meanwhile, Sephiroth was becoming quite impatient. "Can the two of you please stop being so sentimental for the time being so we can actually begin?"

Zack smirked and nodded at him before walking closer to Cloud and gently lifting his chin. His smirk grew wider at Cloud's surprised expression. He slowly leaned in closer, drawing out the moment to tease the blond. He paused just before their lips met and whispered, his hot breath making Cloud shiver, "I want you Cloud." With that he closed the small distance between them with a soft kiss.

It took Cloud a moment to register what was happening. _His lips…they're so…soft. _His eyes drifted closed and he kissed Zack back, gently moving his lips along with the other's.

Zack moved his hands to wrap around Cloud, sliding down his back and squeezing his tight ass. Cloud gasped and tangled his hands in the spiky black hair. Zack took Cloud's open mouth as an invitation to slide his tongue inside to explore. Once their tongues began swirling together, the blond couldn't hold back a moan. Zack tasted better than anything he could have imagined. It was unique and somewhat minty. His fantasies could not compare.

Zack pulled Cloud closer against him, causing their growing erections to rub against each other. They both moaned into each other's mouths at the contact and couldn't wait for more.

"Not that this is not attractive, but I do not being left out," said Sephiroth, finally deciding to but in. He stood up and walked behind Zack and took a firm grip on his hips. He leaned closer and bit down harshly on the soft flesh of Zack's neck, causing another moan from the man. Zack tilted his head to give Sephiroth more access while making sure to keep his lips and tongue connected with Cloud's.

Sephiroth ran his hands under Zack's shirt and around to the front where he played with his nipples, making them harden. Zack groaned and grabbed onto Cloud's shirt. Cloud nervously backed up so Zack could pull it off.

He wasn't too comfortable being shirtless in front of them, worried they would laugh at his scrawny muscles. Instead though, Sephiroth looked up from nibbling on Zack's neck and licked his lips. They both walked over to the blushing blond and rubbed his sides. They each ran than hands over his chest as well, enjoying the feel of his developing muscles. They leaned down, each taking a hardened nipple into their mouths to suck and nibble on. Cloud moaned and ran his hands through their hair, urging them to continue. He gasped every time one of them let go to swirl their tongue around a nub.

It took him a while before he realized his pants were being undone and pulled down to his ankles. He was amazed by the lustful look Sephiroth gave him when he stood up to crash their lips together. _His lips feel good too…_

Zack pushed his way between their legs to kneel in front of Cloud. As soon as Cloud's boxers were removed, Zack ran his tongue up the hardened length. Cloud let out a small yelp of surprise before he felt that amazing tongue flick the tip and push into the slit.

He grasped tightly on to Sephiroth and moaned louder as he felt Zack swallow him whole. Zack's tongue swirled expertly around him as he began to bob his head. _My cock…is in Zack's mouth…I'm getting a blow job from Zack Fair!_

Never could he have dreamed this could happen. It was so unreal to him. His mind was racing and he couldn't form proper words, the pleasure was too great.

Just as quickly as he began though, Zack pulled away and licked his lips. "Mmm you taste good, but you can't get too excited yet!" Cloud could only stare at him, still not able to form words. He wanted that hot mouth around him again…

"We are just getting started," Sephiroth said before pushing Cloud back until he fell on the bed. "Besides, Zack and I still have too much clothing."

"I can fix that!" Zack jumped up and eagerly went for the general's pants. Sephiroth laughed a little at his puppy-ness before pushing him away and grabbing the hem of his shirt.

"You first," he said before pulling Zack's shirt over his head. He had to admit Zack had a nice body and he couldn't help himself from looking over him a few times before undoing his pants. His pants and boxers were quickly thrown elsewhere and Sephiroth had to get another good look at him.

"Like what ya see Seph?" Zack said while wiggling his eyebrows and putting his hands on his hips proudly. Sephiroth only rolled his and began working on his own pants.

Deciding to let Sephiroth finish undressing himself, Zack crawled on the bed to kneel above Cloud, who happened to be staring wide eyed at the impressive length before him. Zack smirked before grinding himself on to Cloud. Both of them let out long moans at the much appreciated contact of their bare cocks rubbing against each other.

"Ahem." Zack looked to his side and saw a now naked Sephiroth handing him a bottle of lube. His practically drooled now seeing the inhuman size of the general.

"I better get some of that," Zack said pointing at the glorious organ. He then grabbed the lube and squeezed a decent amount on to his fingers. He lifted Cloud's legs for better access and slowly rubbed a finger around the puckered entrance, earning a small moan. "Now relax Cloudy or it'll hurt."

Cloud gasped when the finger entered him and tightened around the new feeling. Zack stopped, waiting for Cloud to relax. Once the little blond got a little more comfortable he began to thrust and swirl his finger. Cloud tried to push himself down, wanting more of Zack.

Once the second finger was added he felt that slight pain again. Sephiroth noticed his cringe and leaned over him to force his tongue into his mouth as a distraction.

Cloud moaned into his mouth as he felt Zack scissor him slowly at first, than gradually more forceful. He didn't know how much more he could take once the third finger was added.

Sephiroth pulled away from Cloud, whipping the leftover drool from his mouth. "I think he's ready Zack don't make the boy wait."

"Aww I like teasing though!" Zack said playfully but pulled his fingers out anyway. Cloud whined at the loss, but watched as Zack quickly slicked himself with lube and lined himself up against Cloud's awaiting entrance. "Ready?" he asked with concern, not wanting to hurt him too much.

Cloud nodded and bit his lip as he felt Zack enter him. At first it was quite painful, but once Zack was fully seated inside his tight ass the pain was replaced with pleasure. He moved his hips, trying to get Zack to move as well. He obeyed, slowly pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in.

Cloud moaned out Zack's name and gripped tightly at the sheets beneath him. _He's…he's really fucking me! _His eyes screwed shut and he moaned even louder when Zack grabbed his hips to fuck him harder.

The blond's eyes opened in shock as he heard a scream from Zack. He noticed Sephiroth was now behind Zack, rubbing his ass as he fit himself inside him.

"F-fuck Seph you can't even prepare me for that thing?" Zack said, hissing from the slight pain.

"I used the lube, and besides since when are you too weak to handle a little pain?" Sephiroth replied and smacked Zack's ass, earning an attractive sound.

"S-shut up," Zack said and gasped as Sephiroth began thrusting forcefully into him. Cloud couldn't stop the screams he was now releasing from the increased force of Sephiroth slamming into Zack, driving Zack even deeper inside him.

"Zaaack!" he screamed out as he felt Zack hit a new spot deep within him. Zack tried to focus on ramming his cock into that spot with each thrust, earning more screams from the blond. He had to bite his lip to hold back his own scream when he felt the same spot inside him be hit by Sephiroth.

"Aaagh Seph harder!" Zack moaned out. He couldn't hold back a strangled scream as Sephiroth pounded as hard as he could into his prostate. Sephiroth gripped Zack's hips and leaned down to bite on his neck, leaving another bruise next to the one from earlier. He panted and groaned as he continued to thrust into Zack's hot, inviting walls. "Mmmm Zack…"

Zack let go with one hand so he could grab Cloud's dripping cock and stroke it swiftly with his thrusts.

"Zack I…uuuuhn I can't…" Cloud tried to say as an attempted warning of his impending orgasm.

Zack knew what Cloud was trying to say. All three of them knew they were close to climaxing. He continued to move back and forth inside cloud and along Sephiroth length. "Aaaah don't hold back Cloud. I wanna hear you scream my name when you cum baby!" he managed to get out before another screaming moan erupted.

Cloud couldn't argue with that sexy voice and screamed out Zack's names as he shot his hot seed over both of their chests.

"Cloooud! S-sephiroth!" Zack moaned out as he felt Cloud tighten magnificently around him, causing him to spill his own seed as Sephiroth still slammed into him.

Sephiroth, feeling Zack now tightening around him, was last to release. He moaned out both names as he came deep inside Zack.

The three of them continued to move and pant as they rode out their orgasms. Sephiroth pulled out of Zack, causing some of his cum to run down Zack's legs, and collapsed next to Cloud. Zack followed and fell on Cloud's other side.

Cloud was in too much of a daze to care that they were laying in a mess of their cum. His chest continued to rise and fall quickly and Zack leaned over to give him a quick kiss on his lips. He smiled peacefully when the men on either side of him wrapped their arms and legs around him. It was a wonderful feeling, having their sweat drenched bodies tangled together.

"You know Zackary," Sephiroth began through his heavy breaths, "You're still in trouble for missing that meeting." He tried to sound serious although he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Shut up Seph, was a threesome not enough of an apology for you?" Zack stuck his tongue out childishly. "Quit ruining the moment," he said in his playful voice, which he somehow managed through his panting.

All Cloud could do was lay there with an idiotic grin on his face. He still couldn't believe his fantasies had come true, and been even better than he imagined. He really felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He nuzzled into the bodies surrounding him and sighed happily. Zack was wrong. _Nothing can ruin this moment._

* * *

><p>Random cheesy ending, I know but I thought it was cute X). So how was it? I like to know if people like my smexin so review pleeeeease and I will love you forever!<em><br>_


End file.
